Don't run our hearts around
by yourpaleblueeyes
Summary: Pre Season 4. Lydia y Scott nunca imaginaron poder superar que su mejor amiga no esté con ellos. En su misión por poder sentirse bien y lidiar con lo que sienten por Stiles y Kira, atraviesan una serie de histéricos problemas adolescentes, dejando a un lado su costado sobrenatural, buscando tal vez una perspectiva más adulta.
1. Chapter 1

La trama se ubica en después de la tercera temporada y antes de la cuarta. No sé si voy a seguirla y no sé lo que intento lograr. Me encantaría no agregar nada mucho sobrenatural; chicos adolescentes siendo adolescentes, mas o menos. Me gustaría profundizar también como Stiles decide 'dejar ir' sus sentimientos por Malia, ya que se dice que es lo que va a hacer en la cuarta temporada. Espero que no sea tan literal, ya que un desarrollo entre personajes tan profundo no puede ser estropeado así porque así. Me gusta mucho Malia y no me importaría que estuviese con Stiles, pero siento que ella debe tener otro fin en la historia más que un interés amoroso.

1

Malia Tate, tenía ese talento innato de ser desagradable y agradarle a las personas por eso. Cuando rechazaba coqueteos o insinuaciones, invitaciones a fiestas o ignoraba las burlas, seguía siendo ruda y atractiva. No es que a Lydia le importara, solo que le llamaba la atención como inevitablemente era _badass_ con todas las letras bien puestas. De cualquier manera, ella la conoció muy bien esas últimas semanas y supo que Malia era muy diferente de lo que se veía al exterior. Era frágil como cualquier otro y se reía sinceramente, casi como una niña.

Se podría decir que su espíritu inocente y algo torpe de Kira le hacía recordar a la vieja Allison, recién llegada a la escuela y con los bucles negros y brillantes. El pensamiento constante de Allison la atormentaba día y noche, pero era una batalla liberada en su interior. Después de todo, juntos lloraron lo que tenían que llorar y lamentaron la pérdida hasta que el corazón no era más que un órgano que retumba. Si el duelo iba a seguir atormentándola, era en su interior, allí donde los más feroces demonios se enfrentan sin que nadie se dé cuenta.

Habiendo perdido tanto amor en su vida ¿por qué tendría que seguir confiando en eso? Ya nada volvería a ser lo mismo, pero ella no puede volver atrás. Volver atrás sería averiguar como una flecha atraviesa el blanco, y para superarlo debe sacarla por su propio bien. Superar es un paso que se saltó muchas veces, pero esta vez decidió dejarlo ser. Esto estaba destinado para doler, y nadie puede arrepentirse de nada. Está hecho.

Scott y ella fueron juntos a terapia una vez a la semana, con la consejera escolar. No se trataba de la hermana de Alan, sino de una mujer mucho más común y sin tantas vueltas. Incluso a Lydia le caía bien, clara señal de que la mujer era muy agradable. Aunque fueran sesiones separadas, Scott le contaba los detalles de las conversaciones. En las primeras hablaban de la vida y la identidad, y las últimas eran directamente direccionadas a Allison. Ese día, la última sesión de todas, la consejera tenía preparada una caja de pañuelos descartables y un frasco de caramelos. Como si fueran niños, y porque lo eran.

–Hoy puedes decir que lo superaste, pero _debes_ llorar, Lydia. Te sentirás mejor.

Pero ella no lloró en la última sesión. Lo de Allison obviamente no era para superar del todo aún, pero era parte del pasado. A todos les gusta perderse en él, y aquel día Lydia no se lo iba a permitir.

–Allison era encantadora. Si estuviera aquí lo seguiría siendo–la respuesta vino de la nada, y sin más se marchó del consultorio. No tenía que decir o saber nada más que eso.

* * *

El autobús escolar era un bullicio. Habían decidido viajar en él mientras que Stiles continuara reparando su Jeep y Lydia vendiera el auto de su madre. Stiles y Malia conversaban delante, y a su lado Scott le contaba la reunión con la consejera. Lydia asintió distraída mientras veía a Kira subir al autobús.

La joven, con un cuerpo escultural y una sonrisa embaucadora, subió animada y pidió a Lydia un segundo con Scott. Ella no podría haber deseado nada más que estar despegada de sus amigos al menos en el trayecto hacia el colegio, pero se encontró en la obligación de sentarse junto a un novato nuevo por aquellos lares. Entabló una conversación amigable con él y hablaron de cosas al azar, como todos lo hacen. Hubiera querido contarle al chico lo que sucedía realmente dentro de ella, pero lo habría perturbado de ser así.

Afirmó llamarse Liam y tener una devoción por practicar el lacrosse.

–¿Quién es el capitán de Lacrosse actualmente?

–Mi amigo Scott está por allá. Habrás oído de él–señaló Lydia–¿Verdad?

–¿Scott McCall? Solo sé que tiene un amplio historial con la ley. ¿Es verdad que asesinó a su exnovia?

Lydia cerró los ojos e intentó ignorar. Era un rumor estúpido y él no sabía nada, no tenía la culpa de mencionarlo.

–No, no lo hizo.

–También oí que él y el novio de la chica cooperaron para envenenarla.

–Liam, si vas a creerte todo lo que te cuenten por ahí vas a tener _muy_ mala suerte en Beacon Hills. Por no decir mala vida.

–Entiendo–afirmó y revolvió su cabello castaño– ¿Crees que una chica como tú podría salir conmigo para comenzar con el pie derecho aquí?

–Sueña con eso.

–¿Y crees que Malia Tate podría interesarse en un nuevo? –preguntó esperanzado, mirando Malia con ojos de ciervo.

–No tienes otros intereses que no sean, no lo sé… ¿buscar desesperadamente una chica?

–No busco desesperadamente. Es solo que aquí son prejuiciosos. Si no me ven con alguien dirán que soy raro, o gay o hermafrodita, tú sabes. Y me gustaría jugar Lacrosse en paz.

–Te entiendo. Puedes decir que estuve contigo si quieres.

–Ni siquiera se tu nombre–confesó Liam riéndose inmaduramente.

–Lydia Martin. ¿Cómo sabes el nombre de Malia?

–¿Bromeas? Apareció en todos los diarios. Y dime, ¿ese es su novio?

Lydia dudó.

–Algo así. Todavía no son del todo claros.

* * *

En la habitación del conserje, Malia sonreía a los chistes con ocurrencia que contaba Stiles. Había sido su lugar secreto desde hace tiempo, sin ninguna razón. Hablaban de cualquier cosa y muchas veces intentaron besarse, aunque el apuro y el ánimo por hacerlo se les iba de control. Aquél día lucía como si nada fuera a pasar, como si solo rieran y se miraran entre sí, pero sus mentes desembocaron en una misma idea y olvidándose del hecho de que la campana sonaría en cualquier momento, sus cuerpos se tocaron en un choque de electricidad y no se separaron después de un momento. Ninguno de los dos conocía la razón por la que lo hacían; tal vez habían generado una amistad tan agradable por ellos mismos, o era por esa acumulación de adrenalina en el sótano del hospital. Fuera lo que fuera, Stiles sentía que Malia era la respuesta a un deseo de calma y paz que había deseado hace mucho tiempo. Su cabello era tan suave como su piel, pero a la vez parecía recubierta en cuero, en una capa dura que Stiles muchas veces no sabía cómo atravesar. Casi como una valle de espinas, en llamas.

–¿Por qué nos comportamos así?–preguntó Malia una vez que ambos habían recuperado el latir de sus corazones–. Estuve la mitad de mi vida escondiéndome del exterior; no quiero hacer lo mismo ahora.

–¿Hacer qué?

–¿Qué somos Stiles? Quiero que me aclares eso. Yo no soy alguien normal y tal vez nunca lo sea, ninguno de tus amigos es algo normal y tal vez nunca lo sean, pero ¿no te importa saber que eres tú? ¿Qué significas para mí? Espero que no hagas todo esto sin sentir nada.

–Claro que siento algo. Siento cosas que creí no sentirlas–confesó–y yo ya sé lo que soy. Sé que no soy como tú.

–Y eso es mejor. Créeme. A veces no sé cuál es mi cara verdadera, pero tú, pases lo que pases, siempre eres uno y siempre serás Stiles. Siempre podrás querer a una persona de la misma manera.

* * *

Al salir de francés, Lydia se dirigió a guardar sus libros a los casilleros. Pensó muchas veces entre tomar o no dinero para el almuerzo, pero optó porque sí. El pasillo, repleto de adolescentes alterados y una increíble muchedumbre, dejó un hueco en su vista para ver a Malia y Stiles hablando en el casillero de él.

Pensó en preguntarles si se sentarían en la misma mesa de siempre, pero algo en la mirada que Stiles clavaba en ella la hizo detenerse en seco. Él estaba algo ansioso, esperando por algo. Aunque escuchara con atención las palabras de Malia, seguía colgado de un hilo sin vueltas ni nudos. Pensaba pacíficamente con el rumbo perdido hasta que Malia lo sorprendió con un beso. No era un roce ni algo casual; era profundo y sincero. Tan real como puro, haciéndole preguntarse a Lydia cuando fue la última vez que había tenido uno así. Malia lo tomó de la mano y siguió merodeando, pero Stiles giró la cabeza hacia la banshee.

No sabía verdaderamente que quería decirle, porque aquella era una mirada complicada; no era de reproche o de curiosidad, ni de tristeza ni de felicidad. Stiles la miraba de una forma compleja, en la que le preguntaba y pedía un consejo con la mano en el corazón sobre seguir lo que sentía. Si debía olvidarse de ella para perseguir cualquier cosa que el deseare tener. Si a ella no le importaría que el derroche de afecto sea de Malia, le preguntaba, le inquiría, le pedía permiso.

No es que ella tuviera ventaja alguna sobre Stiles, pero su respuesta fue una sonrisa de sinceridad, permitiéndole a Stiles seguir avanzado, porque eso es lo que él debía hacer. El asintió de buena manera.

Todo lo que pensó Lydia es que si algo tenía que pasar, pasaría de todos modos.


	2. Chapter 2

_¡Hola! No sé que paso con este capítulo anteriormente, un error de subida y solo se veían códigos. A la gente que dejó reviews les quiero agradecer, porque de enserio necesitaba alguna que otra para animarme a escribir más. La historia sigue como antes, dandole un foco especial a Lydia y a Scott. Espero que sea de su agrado. Priscila xoxo_

* * *

2

Scott entró desesperado a verlo. A pesar de que Derek le había hecho saber que solo era un intruso y que lo tenía controlado, Scott tuvo un presentimiento. No estaba seguro si era malo o bueno, pero era sorpresivo e inesperado.

–Te dije que no vinieras–reprochó Derek dejando ver detrás de sí, a un joven hombre amarrado a las columnas de hierro en el loft. Peter lo aseguraba.

–Quería ver si estabas bien.

Derek estaba extrañado. No hace mucho Scott corría desesperado por su ayuda, y hoy estaba allí de pie como todo un hombre, podría decir, ofreciendo su ayuda con la misma bondad que siempre llevaba consigo. Casi como el afecto de un maestro a su alumno, o el de un hermano mayor al pequeño, Derek se sentía invadido por la sinceridad y pureza de Scott.

–Deberías marcharte como él–despotricó Derek–Todos los cobardes lo hacen.

–Isaac no fue un cobarde. Nunca entendiste sus razones. Era su única oportunidad–justificó Scott– la única que tenía para tener una familia.

–Scott, estuvo toda su vida escapándose y no pudo hacerlo hasta tener dieciocho años. Es un cobarde.

–Está dolido.

–Sí, todos lo estamos. Perdí a Ethan, Aiden e Isaac. Se separan de la manada como si pudiera romperse tan fácil. Como si fuera lógico.

–Es la manada más pobre que he visto–recalcó Peter emergiendo de su silencio–De hecho, ya se me mezclaron los miembros ¿quién es el alfa?

Fue ignorado. Peter no había sido el mismo después de los sucesos ocurridos. Tal vez, el secreto acerca de su hija lo hacía callarse los comentarios para sí mismo. Recurrió a Lydia para indagarle más de lo que había oído, pero esta negaba haber escuchado algo más de lo que confesó.

–¿Y quién es el intruso?

Peter y Derek se miraron asimilando la explicación. De todas maneras, Scott no iba a tardar en enterarse de lo que había sucedido.

–Creí que era un sueño. Él es uno de los que vinieron por ella–explicó tomando asiento– No habla. Pero lo intentaremos de alguna manera.

–¿A buscar a quién? ¿Hablas de Malia? –Scott estaba atemorizado por lo que fuera a contestar este. El espécimen sobrenatural lo estaba volviendo loco, si a aquellas instancias no lo era, y no confiaba en atravesar otro problema totalmente cuerdo.

–Scott, ha vuelto.

En aquél momento aleatorio, a la luz del sol matinal, nunca pensó volver a encontrarse con ella. Invadió sus pensamientos como siempre había invadido su alma, lo tomó como un ancla y lo elevó a desear la más pura oportunidad de que apareciera Allison allí, como un ángel; como la persona quien lo salvaría. Su voz inteligible preguntó quién había regresado.

–Kate Argent ha vuelto–enunció Peter– Y no creo que con buenas intenciones

* * *

–No tengo tiempo para esto.

Stiles recorría los lares del centro comercial con Kira, Malia y Lydia. Había sido forzado a ir con ellas, dado que la idea de separarse parecía enfermiza para Stiles y Lydia. Scott no estaba allí, y el hecho de que tuvieran que separarse para quedarse en una sola pieza los intranquilizaba, especialmente a Lydia.

No hicieron más que caminar y pedir helados en una tienda anticuada. Las tiendas de ropa eran una atracción irrefrenable para Kira y Lydia, que admiraban las vidrieras como majestuosos escenarios de la moda. Por su parte, Malia no estaba familiarizada del todo con el asunto. Su padre le había comprado centenares de ropa que no combinaban del todo con lo que otras chicas usaban en el instituto.

Lydia vislumbró un vestido beige hasta acabar con la decisión correcta.

–¡Por Dios!–chilló– ¡Ese vestido es perfecto para ti, Malia!

La castaña se dio la vuelta extrañada. Nunca se le hubiera ocurrido usar algo como eso.

–¿Tú crees?

–Querida, ¿bromeas, cierto? Contrasta con tu tono de piel, por no mencionar lo delicado que acentúa tus ojos. ¿Y si te lo pruebas?

Lydia parecía enamorada de la manera en la que el vestido decoraba el maniquí. Su amor por la moda y estética nunca se había ido y lo palpitó cuando entro a la tienda y sugirió millones de opciones para Malia y Kira.

–¿No vas a probarte nada? –preguntó Stiles mientras las chicas estaban en el vestidor. Su tono de voz no había cambiado nada del pequeño Stiles con solo dieciséis años, hecho que alegró a Lydia.

–Me gusta dar consejos–sonrío ella– Te aconsejaría que prepares tu billetera.

–Buena observación.

Un gran silencio.

–Kira y Malia lo intentan, sabes, darnos un tiempo–comentó ella. Comenzó a jalarse el cabello y enrulárselo–Y me siento mal por no permitirles sentirse bien. Stiles,–susurró–sigo esperando que Allison cruce esa puerta y me sugiera algún vestido y que juntas pensemos en estupideces nimias, como saber que vestido usar en el baile de graduación, o hablar sobre el discurso, o burlarnos de alguien y que ella me regañe por eso. Podría imaginar casi cómo Aiden me hostigaría por invitarme al baile y como yo, como mala persona lo rechazaría mil y una vez. Extraño la manera en la que Allison me hacía ser una mejor persona y como creía en mí; siempre creía en mí. Nunca pude contarle todos mis secretos y toda mi vida y ya no lo soporto.

Stiles la observó. Habría deseado poder decirle que nunca dejaría de ser una buena persona pasase lo que pasase. Que para él, lo que decía no era estupidez y que si pudiera interpretaría a Allison y Aiden con tal de que se sintiera feliz. Hubiera deseado decir tantas cosas, pero no era el momento ya. Su enamoramiento era parte del pasado y las amistades se consolidan con confianza, no con adulación.

–Estamos todos para ayudarnos entre sí. Ya no hay nada a qué temer, Lydia, confía en mí.

Malia salió sonriente del probador.

–Estabas en lo correcto, Lydia, me luce bien–el vestido enaltecía sus ojos, como lo predijo Lydia y sus curvas se acentuaban a medida que el vestido descendía. Stiles la miró de reojo y decidió regalárselo. Kira compró un gorro de lana multicolor aunque Lydia no lo aprobara para nada.

–Nunca antes hubiera imaginado hacer esto.

–Te lo dije Malia, te queda perfecto. Soy una experta–se glorificó Lydia–además con esos contornos Hale todo te luce de maravilla.

Malia se quedó mirando tildada.

–¿Qué es Hale?–parecía más dolida porque fuera un insulto, que curiosa.

Stiles y Kira lanzaron una capciosa mirada a Lydia. Como un cuchillo en medio de una batalla, llegaron de repente con preguntas y cuestiones.

–¿A qué te refieres Lydia? –Stiles se emplazó serio.

–Bueno–comenzó ella–tienes rasgos de los Hale. Me haces recordar a Cora, eso es todo.

Malia preguntó quién era Cora. Y luego se contó la vieja historia Hale, con detalles y adornos sobre la tragedia. Lydia se salvó esa vez, pero Kira notó la extrañeza en su actuar.

* * *

La sangre recorría la casa familiar, matizándola en un bermellón profundo y frío. Fuera, entre los recovecos del bosque, se oía el rugir de los lobos hambrientos y desesperados e encontrar su presa. Los tacones percutían en las tablas de madera, una y otra vez. Sus guantes blancos y delicados se teñían del color que pintaba todo en aquella habitación. Oyó una voz detrás de sí que tomó sus hombros.

Y antes de verlo, oyó un rugido.

–¿Señorita? –la apuntaba con un arma que lentamente guardó en su guantera.


End file.
